AMAR A DOS
by Tattys Grand
Summary: Descubre de la mano de Archie como un cielo siempre necesita de un infierno para que encontrar un equilibrio perfecto y peligroso.


_**Song fic basado en el tema "Amar a dos" de Carlos Baute. **_

_**Ya me dirán que les parece.**_

_**Saludos!**_

* * *

_**Amar a dos**_

* * *

Muchas veces hay situaciones que nos cambian la vida por completo o solo bastan unas pocas horas para romper nuestros paradigmas, para arrastrarnos, dejarnos sin fuerzas para elegir, solo dejarnos llevar y lanzarnos a un abismo, si alguien me hubiese preguntado hace dos años si esto era posible yo solo pensaría que era una aberración, solo tenía ojos para Candy, la amaba hasta los huesos, por amor a ella acepte las atenciones de Annie, nunca pensé que atarme a la niña inocente de ojos grises me arrastraría a este punto, ahora estoy en un laberinto sin salida, pero si les soy completamente sincero, no me interesa tampoco buscarla, me gusta, me obsesiona recorrer infinitamente estos dos caminos, uno completamente inocente que me eleva hasta el cielo y el otro con una experiencia extraordinaria que me hace delirar y me arrastra al infierno.

Sin duda son las mejores amigas y a las dos las amo, aun no sé cómo llegue a este punto, como se dio todo. – Los pensamientos de Archie lo llevaban de un lado a otro mientras observaba a las dos mujeres que le arrebataban la vida jugar cartas, al tiempo que sonreían y compartían un té, solo una de ellas era consciente de que él compartía con ambas, aun no se había casado con Annie, pero ya era su mujer, se había entregado a él, esa princesa le regalo su inocencia y sin darse cuenta lo había resucitado, lo había enamorado con su forma de amar y de entregarse, es esa calma que él necesitaba, ese ángel que lo envolvía en un estado de paz. – Annie levanto la mirada de su mano de cartas, estudiando el rostro del joven con su mirada gris y le regalo una sonrisa, era su seña, pues ya sabía que al terminar el juego debería buscar una excusa para estar a solas, crear la oportunidad perfecta para que le haga el amor y él no podría negarse, jamás podría hacerlo, cuando acepto el compromiso con Annie era como una obligación la cual prácticamente Candy le impuso, pero hoy en día no puede más que darle las gracias, disfruta tener a Annie bajo su cuerpo, gimiéndole al oído, ver esa cara inocente sonrojarse ante la lujuria y como le pide más.

Todo sería perfecto, vivir en el cielo que Annie le ofrece, pero descubrió que necesitaba un infierno para que su alma tuviese el equilibrio perfecto, tal vez nunca se hubiese percatado de que lo necesitaba hasta que por cosas del destino, que arregla todo a su antojo se dio el primer encuentro con esa mujer, un encuentro que no pudieron detener hasta después de un extraordinario orgasmo, ese encuentro se volvió una adicción, porque no hacían falta palabras para saber que se necesitaban, precisaban esos encuentros pecaminosos para poder calmar ese huracán que se desataba en ambos al verse, al principio se resistió al igual que ella, ese mismo día mientras se vestían después de haber hecho el amor en tres oportunidades se juraron que no volvería a pasar, pero para Archie era otro juramento roto, estaba consiente que al morir se iría al infierno, pues se dijo que si su destino era arder en llamas por la eternidad, entonces que valga la pena y decidió vivir su pecado plenamente, días después la busco y aunque la mujer no quería solo bastaron un par de besos para terminar en la alfombra, jadeantes y sudorosos.

Es que ella es el negro de esta relación aunque si podría colocarle a ambas colores, Annie sería un rosa, jamás sería un blanco, porque cada vez se perfeccionaba más y muchas veces no lo quería, le gustaba la inocencia de la niña, esa que lo llena de luz y ternura, pero la otra sería un rojo intenso, rojo fuego, rojo sangre.

Ella puede incendiar todo a su paso con besos le hace olvidar cualquier tipo de pudor, esa experiencia que posee le nubla la mente, lo maneja a su disposición y solo le hace rogar por mas, a simple vista es una dama, pero en la cama es una fiera, una leona que lo devora sin piedad, eso a él lo deja sencillamente sin defensa, lo acorrala y solo muere por esos encuentro fugases, muchas veces ha sentido celos al verla de la mano de su esposo, mientras él toma la mano de Annie, pero no puede hacer nada, las ama a las dos, más de una vez ha despertado a medianoche añorando que sus sueños se hagan realidad ese donde la dos comparten la misma cama y al mismo hombre, que no haya prejuicio, que lo acepten sin objetar, que no se escandalicen porque sean madre e hija.

Archie con los ojos en las jugadoras, desvía la mirada a la madre de Annie quien le dedica una de esas sonrisas estudiadas que a él lo arrastran para después elevarlo, imponiendo el próximo encuentro, ese donde harán arder la habitación del apartamento clandestino que él posee y donde las lleva a las dos, pero la existencia de este es un secreto, uno que los tres saben pero del que no pueden hablar, ya que la madre de Annie piensa que su hija aun es una dulce doncella, que no ha conocido los placeres carnales y Annie jamás se le pasaría por la mente que su madre le es infiel a su padre con su propio prometido.

La verdad es que su vida se ha convertido en algo sumamente peligroso, cuenta con dos mujeres, una es aire y la otra sencillamente es fuego.

Amar a dos es mi secreto escondido del fruto prohibido y de un corazón. Es siempre caminar en el filo pendiendo de un hilo, que me ata a su amor, las quiero conmigo o se me abre un abismo y ya no existo, vivo confundido perdiendo lo digno por amar a dos.

Es imposible no hacerlo si alguna faltara ya no sería lo mismo, se acostumbró a este estado de zozobra y de excitación a tener a alguna de las dos como mínimo un par de horas en su cama al menos dos días de la semana, no sabe en que terminara esto o sencillamente no tiene por qué terminar, las cosas pueden seguir como hasta ahora, puede sobrellevarlos como lo ha hecho en ocho meses, solo que debe casarse, pero eso no es problema, igual seguirá manteniendo su apartamento clandestino.

Mientras tanto la boca se calla y que el juego siga. – Se dijo el joven correspondiendo a la sonrisa de las mujeres presente.

**Fin.**


End file.
